The detection of tampering in a document image can be used in various applications. Most prominently, the detection of tampering in the document image may be utilized for detecting fraud related to identity documents to verify identity of a person. The existing techniques of fraud detection are not entirely automated, thereby reducing the operational efficiency in terms of accuracy, comprehensive authentication, and transparent identity verification.
Moreover, in order to detect tampering accurately, contextual information from the identity document is extracted. The contextual information for each type of identity document is variable. The existing techniques, many-a-times, fail to identify or use the variance in the contextual information of each type of identity document.